The present invention relates to a circuit configuration with a generator system which supplies two path-or angle-dependent sinusoidal signals shifted in phase by 90.degree. of identical amplitude and period, with a digitizable sequence signal dependent linearly on path or angle, being formed of these two signals by way of a rectification.
In particular for the detection of motions of rotation of machine parts, digital incremental generators with approximately sinusoidal output signals which have a 90.degree. phase shift are customary. When these generator signals are to be evaluated, signal processing required therefore can be facilitated in that a linear connection between path or angle and a sequence signal derived from the generator signal is achieved. A circuit configuration hereto is known from DE-PS-No. 32 18 101. In this circuit, from the generator signals through rectification and minimum value formation, an approximately triangular signal is generated whose amplitude has a linear connection to the position within one eighth cycle of the generator. Through analog to digital conversion and linkage with comparator signals which select the correct eighth cycle, the subdivision of the generator period is achieved.